billythedimensionhopperfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Just An Egg Transcript
Grandpa Steve:Alright,seeing as the Zebra Dimension wasn't very safe time to find a new extra super duper awesome super duper safe dimension for Billy to go adventuring in, ah alright The Egg Dimension, that can't be to bad. (theme plays) His names Billy He's traveling all around His names Billy He goes from town to town His names Billy Gonna knock you to the ground Billy, The Dimension Hopper (End of theme song) Grandpa Steve:(looking at El Pequeño)Oh hey there little buddy how you doing, (waits for a moment)Oh yeah cant talk, well your quite creepy Billy get over here Billy:(enters)What is it Grandpa Steve your friend is giving me the heebie-jeebies, hurry up so I can send you on a new adventure Billy:Oh whats the new adventure Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:I found a new dimension Billy, The Egg Dimension Billy:(GASPS)Oh my god Grandpa Steve (breaths heavily)you know what this means, you know whats in the egg dimension dont you Grandpa Steve:uhhhhhhh eggs? Billy:Exactly you know what they say about eggs Grandpa Steve:What? Billy:THERE DELICIOUS I can't wait to eat all the eggs I find im gonna have omelettes, i'm gonna have other eggy things (looks at El Pequeño) El Pequeño is there Russian egg dish eh dishes no ok im gonna eat Russian egg ehh dishes Grandpa Steve ya see Grandpa Steve:Their ain't no Russian egg dishes, eggs are banned in Russia Billy:How do you know that? Grandpa Steve:uhh because there primal people ya see, disgusting filthy Russians Billy:You have a real problem Grandpa Steve anyway lets go Grandpa Steve:Alright Billy before you go to The Egg Dimension I have one last present for you Billy:Oh a present what is it Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:Behold my latest invention the Big Mac or as I like to call it the super duper explody gun blaster of death and murder, yeah its a big gun Billy:Oh my god Grandpa Steve it is a perfect fit and its definitely not duct-taped to my frickin hand Grandpa Steve:I know Billy its a perfect weapon for murderizing fools after I heard what happened in The Zombie Dimension I didn't want you to go out there defenseless again, I know you had defense from your little Russian associate who by the way I don't trust for one goddamn second, I thought i'd give you a big ass gun, enjoy alright you know the drill Billy:Wait Grandpa Steve I have one question (gets teleported to The Egg Dimension) Grandpa Steve:(Activates Communication Device)Alright testing testing 1 2 3, Billy you hear me, (no response) ah shit The Communication Device thing isn't working well lets get to work (Cuts to The Egg Dimension, Billy gets teleported and lands in The Egg Dimension) Billy:Woah,this place sucks, i'm being serious El Pequeño I thought there would be eggs for miles, I was really craving eating some eggs, now i'm sad, (looks over) look there's one over there, looks like i'm having myself an omelette, (walks over to the egg)here I come ooo this is a nice little egg, alright time have my omelette (jumps in the air and drop kicks the egg breaking it easily) ooo that's a nice egg mm (begins to consume the egg) ah that's what I like to see hoo hoo (the screen freezes and turns black and white a voice begins to speak) Voice:ITS JUST AN EGG ITS JUST AN EGG ITS JUST AN EGG ITS JUST AN EGG ITS JUST AN EGG :TS JUST AN EGG Billy:So El Pequeño do they have eggs this good in Russia, I didn't think so, man that was one tasty egg I wonder what could go wrong (camera pans over to Smiley) Smiley:YOU FOOL YOU SHALL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY BRETHREN (summons an axe that flies at Billy) Billy:Holy Guacamole a flying axe (shoots at it multiple times with his Big Mac hitting the axe mid air and causing it to fall to the ground) Billy:Woah you were(looks at El Pequeño) you were freaking useless in that situation who's the badass now ooo I killed a flying axe I killed a flying axe with a Big Mac hehehe not so cool now are you now Mr.CrazyMcPsychopath hmmmm so, why did a flying axe just try and kill me, hey El Pequeño maybe we can ask that guy over there (walks towards Smiley) excuse me sir can I have a question why did an axe just come flying at me is that normal in this dimension (looks back at El Pequeño) im probably confusing him El Pequeño (looks back at Smiley) Is this normal over in this part of the world good sir Smiley:What is your name Billy:Oh my names Billy Smiley:Billy you must be destroyed Billy:You see sir im not to fond of that idea all I wanted was ya know was to ask why this axe tried to uh kill me Smiley:It was me and now I shall fire more then an axe at you Billy The Dimension Hopper Billy:Oh well thats just not very nice El Pequeño this guys Scary McScarypants over here can you kick his ass for me, your about to get your ass kicked sir (El Pequeño attacks immediately but Smiley deflects his attack and sends him flying the other way into a wall) Billy:(runs towards El Pequeño) Oh my god you defeated El Pequeño holy shit yo this guy we shouldn't mess with this guy lets go Grandpa can you uh beam me up Scotty eh I don't know what to say Grandpa we need to go (no response) why aren't the coms working El Pequeño ah crap your unconscious never mind, why aren't the freaking coms working (still no response) ah shit guess I gotta do this with the Big Mac Smiley:No Billy wait before you shoot me I can give you everything you've ever wanted Billy:Really? Smiley:No Im Just kidding hahahahahha Billy:Well in that case (shoots the Big Mac knocking out Smiley)holy freaking crap I think I just killed him (El Pequeño)Oh hey El Pequeño your awake you just missed my first kill of the series, ya know what El Pequeño lets go home I killed Scary McPsycho actually wait that's you I killed Scary McScary or whatever the hell I nicknamed him and now we should go home, hey Grandpa you there hello Grandpa Grandpa Steve:Billy its me Grandpa Steve I got the coms working again Billy:Oh that's awesome um can you teleport us back home we had a little fight with some demon demonic egg so eh yeah that was cool and I killed him so yeah but could you teleport us back because its scary as shit Grandpa Steve:Sure thing Billy I'll beam you up right now Billy:El Pequeño get over here (El Pequeño walks over) alright Grandpa ready lets go (both get teleported) (Billy and El Pequeño land back at homebase) Billy:Hey Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:Well Billy tell me how was the adventure boy Billy:Oh it was pretty cool I shot a demonic egg with my Big Mac Grandpa Steve:I told ya that weapon was a murderizing machine did you kill him Billy:Yeah yeah yeah I totally destroyed him and uh yeah that was pretty cool ya know killing demons and stuff so yeah Grandpa Steve:Yeah that was pretty cool, so turns out the little Russian guy wasn't as cool as you thought he was Billy:Yeah he kinda sucked this episode but who knows Grandpa Steve:Episode? Billy:Oh na na na nothing Grandpa Steve I was just joking around Grandpa Steve:Alright, alright boys go get some shut eye tomorrow, we have another adventure Billy:Alright goodnight El Pequeño good night Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:Alright night El Pequeño and I forgot you cannot speak or reply to me ok(Grandpa Steve exits) El Pequeño:ha ha ha or so he thinks ha ha ha ha Billy I shall have my revenge (Fades to Grandpa Steve) Grandpa Steve:Wait till next episode to find out what happens next wohololo (To Be Continued) Category:Episode Transcripts